Forever yours
by Saori -WG
Summary: I haven't seen a lot of KentxFiora's so I thought I would write one. Slowly working on it. Enjoy!(support spoilers)
1. Talking

Me: Hi!! Me again!! I'm writing a KentxFiora!! Because they're together at the end too. So please enjoy!  
  
FOREVER YOURS

Fiora looked nervously around the battlefield. She had only recently joined the team, and didn't want to mess any body up.

"What's wrong sis?" her little sister Florina asked. "It's not like you to be nervous..."

Fiora looked down at her little sister, "Oh. Nothing..." She replied back.

"Hmm... Ok." Florina sighed.

Fiora then noticed a crimson paladin a little over to the side of the battlefield. "Florina? Who's that?" she asked.

"Who? Him? Oh, that's Kent. One of the guards of Caelin."

"Did he help you out last year?" she asked again.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back." She told her sister as she walked towards the crimson knight. "Excuse me, are you Kent? A pleasure to meet you!" she said happily.

Kent looked at her confused, "Pardon my rudeness but... Who are you?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm Fiora the Pegasus knight. You helped my sister, Florina. Allow me to thank you."

"Yes. Your sister spoke of you often." Fiora looked surprised. "Really? What did she say?"

"That... you were a lot like me..."

"Oh... In what regard?"

"I don't really remember... I just remember her saying it... Well Fiora let us ride side by side and ride forward to victory." He smiled.

"Yes let's." she smiled back.  
  
As Fiora walked back to Florina, Sain was talking to Kent. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Kent looked at Sain confused. "That! When you were talking to that chick over there!!"

"Oh... Fiora?"

"Yeah, her! You could've taken it farther!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about..."

"Listen. You really need more training, my man." Sain said as he patted Kent's back. "Someday, with my training you'll be an attractive girl magnet..." Sain watched Rebecca pass by, "Like this." He told Kent to stay right there. "Hello Rebecca!" He said walking up to her.

Rebecca looked at Sain, disgusted. "Leave me alone." She said as she ran away from him.

Kent looked at Sain. With a disgusted look too. "Uh... I was thinking that too." He called to her.

"Smooth..." Kent said to him.  
  
"How did your talk go?" Florina asked her sister.

"Great!" Fiora smiled.

"Oh..." Florina smirked.

"What Florina?" Fiora asked.

"Nothing..."

"Uh..." Fiora's face grew bright red.

"Listen, maybe you need to talk more to him..." Florina suggested.

Fiora looked at her sister again. "I don't know..."

"Come on... You two act the same and every thing! "Florina said. "Maybe I could talk to him later..."

"Good. You two will become fast friends!" Florina gave her a wink.  
  
Me: I know this is a little short but... I'll get working on the next chapter!


	2. Battle

Me: Hello! Chapter two!( I put Florina instead of Farina be cause I hate Farina, so...)  
  
Fiora spent her afternoons with Florina, talking to her about being a great knight. "Now, lance thrust and... hold. Good job!" Fiora smiled. "You're doing much better today!"

"Well I try Fiora." Florina said.

"Yeah. Just a couple more things you need to work on, and you'll be great!"

"Yeah! Just... It's lunch now, right?"

"Uh-huh. You get a break now. Go have fun. Remember, we have a battle today at three."

"Yeah, see you then Fiora!" Florina waved as she took off.

Fiora heard a noise from the other side of the tent. She didn't go to peek though; she had to get her lunch out of her sack. She hurried over to the other side of the tent with her sack in hand. Then she ran into some one. "Ouch!" she said as she landed with a thump on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Said the guy that she bumped into.

"No... it's... Kent? Is that you?" Fiora asked.

"Fiora?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Fiora said as she helped him up.

"No. It's fine."

"No. Really!"

"Listen, I'm fine."

"Oh... uh... right I'm sorry." She said as her face turned red again. Kent's face also turned bright red. "Uh... Fiora? Would you like to eat lunch together?"

"Sure Kent." She replied.

"Great. Uh... we can sit over there."

"Ok."

"Fiora, do you ever feel that some here lack proper moral grounding?" Kent asked.

"Yes, the same thought has occurred to me. As a hired lance, I thought it not my place to speak." She said reluctantly.

"Camaraderie in the field is one thing...but the men and women in this camp are all together too...intimate..."

"Indeed. Their minds are not focused on their duties..."

"It is a problem." He said.

"A problem indeed." She agreed.

"I have decided to seek the counsel of Lady Lyndis in this matter. Perhaps she could issue some order limiting...interactions between the sexes..."

"That is good idea. It would be the best way to ensure the conduct of all." Fiora smiled.

"Of course, we would still need to iron out the details of such an order... I hope that you would not mind lending me your assistance..." he said slowly.

"Oh, but of course. It might be difficult to find time to discuss this on the field... so maybe when we're alone again..." she suggested.

"Yes, of course. I would truly be grateful to have the company of a morally pure individual like yourself..." his face turned red again.

"Yes. I feel exactly the same." She smiled. "Thank you, Kent." Then she left for her tent.  
  
"I'm so proud of you man!" Sain said as he walked up to Kent.

"What?" Kent asked.

"My training is working for you. Great!"

"Actually, I didn't do at all what you said, so..." Kent said.

"You're just jealous that I can do stuff better." Sain told him.

"Really?" Kent asked, "Name one."

"Uh...attract women."

"Oh, really? Is it working?"

Sain started twitching. "Why are you being so cruel?"

"I don't know."

"Hm... Maybe I won't give you advice then..."

"Didn't need it."

"Oh...ok Mr. Smart guy! I'll leave!" Sain said as he walked towards his tent.

"Sain! Remember training today?"

"All right I'm coming..." he turned around and walked back to Kent.  
  
Me: That's all I'll do for this chapter!


	3. in the battle

Me: ok... this chapter might not be as good as the other ones... but... trying.  
  
"Come on Sain!" Kent called, "I'm sure you can do it faster than that!!"

Sain was throwing his arm out trying to hit the targets with his javelin. Finally, he got one; two, three... and then all the targets were filled.

"Great job training today, Sain." Kent said on the way out of the training grounds.

"Thanks Kent." Sain smiled. "Hey, is it finally break time?"

"Uh, yeah, it's break time."

"Ok... I'll see you at the battle."

Kent sighed. He already had a long day and it was only two. Well, counting the fact that he wakes up at six o'clock each day. He was tired, and Sain really wasn't helping him. Then there's that battle at three. Everyone only had an hour to break. Kent walked slowly around the campsite trying to relax. Just as he finally got settled, he heard a loud voice, calling everyone who was going into battle. Kent heard his name and ran towards the front of the campsite.

"Thanks for reporting Kent." Hector said. "Now, go over there next to that tent." Hector pointed to the tent.

"Ok." Kent said as he walked over to the place where Hector said. Kent felt like something had to be missing. He had great friends... and he was really smart...but what was he missing? Every morning he'd wake up to find the hole in his heart even bigger than what it once was. He couldn't ever figure out what was missing.

"Hey, Kent!" Sain said happily. "What's new?"

Kent looked at his friend trying not to let his depression get to him. "Nothing."

Sain looked at his friend with a worried look. Usually, Kent would always keep a serious tone of voice, but this time it sounded depressing. "Kent. I know something's wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing." Kent said again.

Sain looked angry. "Fine. Don't tell me."

Fiora also had the same feeling hidden deep down inside her. She looked at Kent from across the tent. She knew that she was getting called into the battle. Around Kent she felt better than when she is around her sisters. Was he that important to her? They were the same in almost every way. Were they meant to be? Finally, Fiora heard her name and went to join the people at the tent. She looked at Kent, her face almost as red as his armor. She wanted to be around him.

BATTLEFIELD

In the battle, Fiora quickly skimmed the area looking for enemies. You could never be too careful. Just then, she thought she saw a familiar face. "Kent?" Fiora looked over at the crimson knight. "Oh...Uh...Hi Kent."

Kent quickly turned around. He looked alarmed. Realizing whom it was, he let out a sigh. Kent looked into Fiora's eyes. He thought that he finally found what he was searching for all of his life. Fiora felt the exact same. They both wanted to let their emotions gush out of them so they just talked at the same time. "I..." Fiora started.

"You." Kent interrupted.

They both looked at each other straight in the eyes, and there was a long pause. "....... Forgive me." Fiora said breaking the silence.

"No. It is I who should be apologizing." Kent said.

"We..." Fiora started again.

"I..." Kent tried to say. There was another long pause. They couldn't really say anything. Both of their hearts were racing.

".......... Why don't you go first?" Kent asked.

Fiora shook her head. "No, please you first."

Kent took a deep breath. "Very well then. Fiora... Please stay with me. When you are near, I feel as if I fight more bravely...more keenly... So what do you say?"

Fiora felt so happy. Like all feelings wanted to burst right then and there. Instead of losing it, she tried to keep her cool, and took a deep breath as well. "Actually, I...came to ask you the same thing." Her face turned red again.

Kent felt happy too. "Really? I'm glad." Kent felt really embarrassed about that conversation so he tried switching the subject. "Uh... anyway, about that policy I suggested... What should we do?"

Fiora smiled. "Well...perhaps...it can wait..."

Kent found the hole in his heart to just suddenly became full. He wanted to hug Fiora right there on the field. But... he figured that it would be wise to wait. Just then, a wyvern appeared right behind Fiora. Kent got in front of her and threw his javelin at the wyvern rider. But it didn't bring him down. Kent was very worried about that. Then, he saw another javelin hit the wyvern rider, and it brought him down. Kent turned to find Fiora.

"Thanks Kent." Fiora smiled. Finally, they heard the bellow of victory, and they all headed back to their campsites.  
  
Me: Done with this chapter! Don't worry, there's still another chapter or two.


End file.
